15 Minutes of Fame, Chapter 1: Gong Bo!
"What sin have I committed to end up in this kind of predicament", groaned Kong. It was a perfect day. Not a cloud in the sky. The sweet smell of spring filled the air. The wind was just right to be refreshing, and the flowers were in perfect bloom. With the picturest landscape one would think they were in Elysium. However Kong felt like he was in hell. "Stop preying! Your not a faith caster and it is starting to get annoying. What you should really boing is contemplating what you want in life." Gong huffed as she drove the divine bull forward. In a feat of skill the maiden was somehow driving the cart and looking thought profiles at the same time. How in the world did she find the time to make those profiles Kong would never know. Yesterday she spent all day crafting blades from the villagers cheap iron and selling them as master craft work. It was a testament to her skill as a craftsmen over her quick tong. "You know that blonde girl was not half bad. She had the hip size and her father had a smiting shop. You could easily win her heart with those punching skills of hers and in less than five years you could have a booming family. Of course I would take over the smithy." "Look, Gong", groaned Kong as he rolled his eyes. "I am not looking to get married right now. I just got here a week ago, and I don't fully understand this strange world." "I don't want any excuses Kong! Your already far to old to not be married, and finding a life partner will make understanding the world easier. A perfect combination if you ask me." "Perfect how? I am immortal right. So if I date a normal human ..." "We can just make her immortal as well. There are several ways. I mean, you and I became immortal." "I keep telling you the game and real life are two different things" "The game?" "Uhh, the other world. You know exactly what I am talking about. Stop playing stupid." "What I know is that you should have been gotten married. Listen Kong you need to come to the realization that I AM going to merry you off. And you ARE going to be a father. Accept your fate. Your life would be a lot easier if you did" "Excuse me if I don't want to take life lessons from you. Also am I not the dominant member of this relationship?" "That is your problem right there! You don't think you can learn from me. Your too busy trying to be the alpha. Look at me, I am happy! I am happy being your personal craftsmen. I take great joy in making you weapons and building shit. You should be happy playing the roll of my personal ken doll." "Ken Doll? How in the nine hells do you know what a ken doll is?" "Not important Kong." "No, I think it is." "Oh! It is going to rain this afternoon." "Don't change the subject Kong!" Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:LordNoodleXIV